User blog:ClockworkFirefly/ERB Wiki New Year's Resolutions
Joyeux Noel Bitches! (Someone put that on a T-Shirt) The new year is coming up very quickly and everybody should have some type of New Year’s Resolutions. So today, I have came up with the ERB Wiki New Year's Resolutions for 2K17 coming up! The rules are simple: 1.) Post below your New Year's Resolutions in the comments (1-10 will be the limit). '''2.) Whoever posts their resolutions will have their resolutions put on the page. 3.) The most important of them all... I will not accept anything after Dec. 31 2016! I will update it time and time again. So what the hell are you waiting for? Have a happy new year and post those resolutions below! Hawkeye bowman 13: *Lie More *Be more dickish *Sassy x 20 *Leave but dont return like 20 times like everyone else *Stop eating meat sticks (not dick, the food)'' Rob Tick: *Make better ERBs and stop half-assing it *Change my icon *Release a rap album before 2018 *Stop acting like a chicken on acid and get Netflix TKandMit: *Drink more *Eat less *Write tourney lines *Release battles on reasonable dates *Do more anal Darkchocolate108: *Get a decent profile pic *Snort cocaine better *Watch the walking dead to see what's the big deal *watch RWBY to see what's the big deal *Get a social life *make better jokes *stop going to clockwork's blogs cause he's a fgt *get gud grades *be less shy ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever: *Be a decent person Hippie Rat: *Be more social. *Mend ties with a few people. *Collaborate and just generally talk to more wiki people. *Go through with some of those ideas I've had. Seraphimon44: *get better at rapping *collab with more on th wiki *stay consistent *Be a better friend than I was this year *Be a good boyfriend Matoro58: *Be less of a fgt *Get on better terms with some of the people on ERB WIki * Be funnier Mystical Trixter: *Live life *Breathe air *I know somehow we're gonna get there *And feel so wonderful DennisRocking: *Be a better friend to those I hold dear. *Continue having a good attitude in general. *Keep a positive outlook on life. *Improve myself as a rapper. *Get battles done on time and put more time into them. Make 'em even better Iliketrains445: *Will like trains more *Become a better rapper *Collab with people *Will become number one Triple-Stabber :P: *Make a resolution *Complete my resolution *Don't make anymore resolutions *Finish this list of resolutions *Procrastinate The Flatwoods Monster: *positivity is nice Dragonsblood23: *To ask that girl out who I never had courage to ask out Iamthelegion: *Leave this wiki Skeeptieel: *Actually work on cmrb *Go on the wiki more *Not have regret for making pva Mcdamon23: *Releasing more battles *Having better quality battles *Get drunk *Sleep more Bobdave: *Not stay up till 2 AM doing nothing *Do schoolwork on time *Release more battles *Stop being a cuck and get a girlfriend/boyfriend *Not be argumentative Team Edwardfanmade463: *get a girlfriend *make my own rap battle series *have friends on the erboh Wikia *watch doctor who and Harry potter *blow the biggest ever bubblegum bubble Joeaikman: *Giving a shit about this blog Category:Blog posts